Tyler and Olivia
The relationship between untriggered werewolf Tyler Lockwood and witch Liv Parker. Liv was the witch who cast the spell brought Tyler (among others) back from the Other Side after he was killed by the Travelers. As of Season 6, they both attend Whitmore College and are classmates in Alaric's Occult Studies class. They have developed a crush on each other, though Liv has been hesitant to act on her feelings, which she admited to Tyler in ''Welcome to Paradise''. ''In [[I Alone|''I Alone]], Liv alluded that she and Tyler were in a relationship when she mentioned that if she survived the merge, Tyler would be dating the leader of the Gemini Coven. They are known as "Lyler", "Tyliv", "Parkwood" and "Locker" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In Rescue Me, Tyler and Liv met for the first time. When Tyler tried to listen into Liv and Jeremy's conversation, all he could hear was a buzzing sound; this was due to the fact that she used a silencing spell so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. Jeremy asked the witch if everything was alright, and she vaguely responded that it would be. She then got up to leave, but was stopped by Tyler, who told her that it was rude to leave Jeremy hanging, even for a newbie witch. Liv then used her magic to telekinetically fling Tyler across the room and retorted that she wasn't not a newbie in the witch-business before leaving. Later on, they met again when Jeremy made an alliance with Liv and Luke to stop the Travelers. In Resident Evil, Liv was at Tyler and Matt's house for their first meeting as a team, where she had Matt and Tyler stab themselves with the Passenger-killing knife to ensure they weren't hosting any Travelers. They did so, and Liv proclaimed them all to be in the clear. She proceeded to explain to them what she knew about the Travelers, and how they need to use the knife to repeat the process with the rest of the Mystic Falls citizens to make sure they are not possessed by Passengers either. She also revealed that her coven had been tracking the Travelers for centuries. Season Six In I'll Remember, they were both shown to be students at Whitmore College. When Tyler was late for Alaric's Occult Studies class, he took a seat beside Liv and tried to pull her book a little closer to him to see what page they were on. She yanked it back and gave him a look, which made him scoff and call her "Princess." She then used her magic to flip the pages of his book to the correct page number, and he rolled his eyes. Later on, Tyler was seen looking at Liv after school at the pre-game party before the football game, where they were both drinking. After she heard about Tyler drunkenly attacking her brother for providing hallucinogenic herbs to Elena, she went to his dorm and confronted Tyler about it, telling him to back off and to apologize to Luke. She also reminded him that he was one of the people she resurrected when he became angry about Luke's "solution" for helping Elena cope with Damon's death. Tyler explained that he and his friends were still grieving the friends they had lost, and that he was working hard to adjust after losing his hybrid nature. In Welcome to Paradise, Tyler asked Liv if she could hook him up with some kegs from where she worked at Scull Bar, and invited her to the party at the swimming hole. Liv first rejected his offer, citing the fact that he had attacked her brother the last time he had drank, but when Luke insisted that he had apologized, she eventually relented and instructed Tyler to stop by the bar later. After Tyler left, Luke chastised her for being a bitch to Tyler when it was very obvious that she likes him. When Enzo took Tyler's truck to bury the dead vampire hunter, Jay, Matt and Tyler called Liv to come and pick up the kegs. She was in a bad mood as a result of having her night interrupted, and took her anger out on Tyler, using her magic to move the kegs away from him before he can pick them up. Tyler confronted her about why she's been so hard on him, so Liv explained that it's easier for her to provoke him into being a dick, because then it's easier for her to not like him. Tyler realized that she was admitting to liking him, but before they can talk, she ran away. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, He is at the bar pouring champagne during the annual Whitmore medical center fundraiser. Liv approaches him and tells him that he's making a mess and doing it all wrong, Tyler then thanks her for preventing him from triggering his wolf gene. In ''Fade Into You'', he is setting up the table for the "Friendsgiving" meal and Liv walks in ask him where does he want her to put the stuffing and then Jo says that she'll take it. Then Tyler ask Liv where is Luke, she tells him that he's outside making a video for their 6X08-120-TylerLiv 22nd birthday. He ask Liv if she wants a drink but she tells him that she's not in the mood, Tyler ask her if he did anything wrong and she says no. Tyler finds Liv at the bar and ask her why didn't she tell him about her coven, he tells her that she doesn't have to do what her coven says, she tells him that she doesn't have a choice. Later he is at the Lockwood Mansion with Liv, he tells her that he brought her there because magic doesn't work in Mystic Falls, so the witches can't get to her. In'' I Alone, He is at the Lockwood Mansion with Liv, Matt, and Sarah, he tells Liv that he doesn't want her to leave because it's too dangerous since her Kai and Tyler coven is still after her, he ask Matt to back him up but Matt says he can't because its for Bonnie. Later Tyler saves Liv from Kai by pushing him off the balcony. Then Liv brings Damon and Elena back, Tyler tells them that she had to because Kai attacked her, he apologizes to Elena and tells her that now he has to get Liv back to Mystic Falls. Tyler arrives at the Lockwood mansion to find that Kai is there, he tells Tyler that he doesn't want to kill him, he says that he wants to make a deal with Tyler to save Liv's life. In [[Christmas Through Your Eyes|''Christmas Through Your Eyes]], He is at the Lockwood Mansion with Liv and Luke and he tells them that they need to help to keep Kai alive because then he can merge with Jo and Liv and Luke will be safe. Damon calls Tyler and tells him that he knows that they have Jo, Tyler tells Damon that he is just trying to save Liv. Later Tyler sees Luke and asks him, why did he tell Damon where to find Kai and Jo, Tyler tells him that he's putting Liv's life at risk. In'' Woke Up With a Monster, He is at Whitmore and on the phone with Liv, she tells him that she's in Damons room looking for a shirt because Jo burnt hers. He ask her how is Jo's training working out, Liv tells him that it's going bad, Tyler tells her to make sure that Luke doesn't find out. Tyler later finds out that Liv isn't as strong as she told him she was, Tyler says that they should run but Liv says no because he family will hunt her, Tyler tells her to go since she doesn't want to listen, Liv says that she knew their relationship was a mistake but Tyler says that it's not. Then Luke comes and tell them that he's not doing the merge. In [[Prayer For the Dying|''Prayer For the Dying]], Tyler and Liv are seen in her dorm room together after having sex. Liv's dad, knocks on her door, Tyler overhears Joshua say that it's her birthday which Tyler wasn't even aware of because Liv lied to him. Tyler wants to know why she didn't tell him, Tyler wants to talk to Joshua to convince him to hold out on the merge until Jo is strong enough but Liv says that it's a bad idea. Tyler sneaks into Ric's place to let Kai go free so that if Joshua tries to make Liv and Luke merge he can let Kai go so that Kai and Jo wil merge instead but Damon stops him. Tyler eventually wakes up and saves Liv and Luke from their dad because he was trying to force them to merge. Then Tyler and Liv find out that Luke is dead and he comforts her telling her dad that she's not going back home with him. Trivia *Tyler was resurrected by Liv in Home. *They are classmates at Whitmore College. *In Welcome to Paradise, Liv confessed to Tyler that she is falling for him. *Liv killed a critically injured man who was hit by the car Tyler was driving in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here because she didn't want Tyler to have to re-trigger his werewolf curse again and knew that the man would be dying anyway. *They shared their first kiss in I Alone. *Tyler confirmed Liv is his girlfriend in Christmas Through Your Eyes. *In Woke Up With a Monster, when Liv told Tyler she was weaker than Luke he said that they could run but she said they tried that and when Liv said they were a mistake Tyler said they weren't. *In Prayer For the Dying, Joshua Parker tries to force Liv and Luke to merge but he stopped by Tyler and hence, saving them. * In'' Prayer For the Dying, Joshua Parker reveals to Liv that Luke is gone and he tries to get her to leave with him but she decides to stay with Tyler. Quotes :'Tyler (to Liv): "Sorry, Princess. Just trying to check what page we're on." :Tyler (to Liv): "Listen, four months ago I could do anything. I could make anyone do anything that I wanted. I was stronger than most people on this ''earth. And then, it went away. And all that's left inside of me, is rage."'' :Liv (to Tyler): "What would you like me to do, Tyler?" :- I'll Remember ---- :Liv' (to Tyler): ''"So I don't have to worry about falling for you." :- Welcome to Paradise ---- :Tyler (to Liv)'' "You saved me. I can never repay you for that. All I can do is promise you that I won't waste it."'' :- The World Has Turned and Left Me Here ---- :Liv (to Tyler): "Hey, it's not all bad. If I survive, you'll be dating the all powerful leader of the Gemini coven. And if I don't, you can date Luke." :-''I Alone'' Gallery 601-35-TylerLiv.png 601-101-TylerLiv.png 601-103-TylerLiv.png 601-104-TylerLiv.png 6X02-21-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X02-129-TylerLivMatt.jpg 6X02-130-TylerLiv.jpg Tyliv.png 6X05-13-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-73-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-75-LivTyler.jpg 6X05-85-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-86-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-116-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-117-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-118-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X05-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-43-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-44-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-45-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-46-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-47-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-51-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-59-TylerLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X08-119-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-120-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-121-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-122-TylerLiv.jpg 6X08-123-TylerLiv.jpg 6X09-14-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-80-LivTyler.jpg 6X09-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X10-29-LivLukeTyler.jpg 6X10-92-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-83-LivTyler.jpg 6X11-85-LivTyler.jpg 6X12-16-TylerLiv.jpg 6X12-18-TylerLiv.jpg 6X12-37-TylerLiv.jpg 6X12-91-TylerLiv.jpg 6X12-105-TylerLiv.jpg See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship